


Always and Forever the Same

by OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atlas - Freeform, F/M, Galaxy Garrison, I need to not use that tag, IGF-Atlas - Freeform, Oops, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Shallura Week, Shallura Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars/pseuds/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars
Summary: Guilt suffocates her, but he reminds her that they are still the same.~Heart/Head~





	Always and Forever the Same

Allura never means for it. The coldness of the Castle, as if the warmth is sucked out again. The quietness of the Paladins, who were so lively and gave her hope. The return of the loneliness she thought she was able to bury. She never means to put so much responsibility on Shiro, her friend. The words she quoted from to her father to him is a heavy burden in her chest. 

“The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron and someone the others will follow willingly.” 

Those words haunt her. Allura wants to kick herself for putting the weight of the universe on a man who deserves rest and peace, but he is brave and did what Allura couldn't 10,000 years ago. The trials Shiro has gone through should be enough reason to stay away from the fight against the Galra, but he was there. Shiro remained unyielding and stood at the front lines, leading the others against Zarkon and his tormentors. A trait Allura deeply admires, as do many others. And his death is all her fault. The death of the Black Paladin is all her fault, and Allura will never forgive herself for it.

Looking back on what happened, Allura wishes she could have done something. Maybe if she had reached out to the Black Lion more from her bond with all the lions, Shiro would never have been stranded in the consciousness of the Black Lion, all alone. But no, instead she developed feelings for a power hungry mad man, never realizing Lotor’s true colors. How could she have fallen for someone so selfish? The answer is right in front of her, but she hates to admit it. The longing for someone, who loves Altean culture just as much as her, clouded her judgment. Not only that, but Allura pushed away her friends. The guilt plaguing her claws inside, giving her thoughts full of self loathing.

The long days of travelling do nothing to help ease away the dark thoughts. The Blue Lion gives her solitude, which she desperately wants. Coran notices her silence and attempts to break it by singing and talking. However, he never approaches her and Allura is thankful. The royal adviser has been with her since the very beginning, and having him as a constant in her life takes some pain away.

As they get closer to Earth, Allura starts to doubt herself. Keith is right, the only reason this big mess happened was because of her decisions. If she allowed Keith to look more for Shiro, or if she herself looked harder, they would have never immediately trusted Shiro's clone. If Allura didn't trust Lotor, they would still have the Castle of Lions and not give him a way into the Quintessence field. Everything is different because of her brash decisions.

Although, one thing stays the same. Shiro's revival causes the team to be more lively. The difference when Shiro's clone came is astounding. He gives suggestions when they need answers. As soon as he is at full health, he helps out whenever he can instead of continuing to rest. Allura finds it comforting to no longer be at odds. Having to argue with Shiro's clone was exhausting. When Allura's thoughts trouble her, hearing his voice soothes her. How she misses their time aboard the Castle of Lions when they would stay up late working. When Shiro's clone came, those nights were nonexistent. But Shiro has returned, and he has not changed, and that frightens her.

When they arrive on Earth, Shiro calmly leads them around while following Commander Holt and Commander Iverson. He talks back to Admiral Sanda, saying to trust them. The steady voice is so familiar to Allura, it sends shivers down her spine. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge seem more relaxed around him, but Allura can't. Guilt is no longer the only feeling haunting her. Attempting to keep up a facade of ease, Allura smiles and listens to the officers of the Galaxy Garrison. However, the dark perceiving thoughts never leave her mind. She only speaks up during their meetings when they reach a stand still, not trusting herself to suggest good ideas. Shiro notices. Allura sometimes feel his eyes on her when a question is brought up, as if he expects her to answer. She never does, causing Shiro to speak instead. These are his people, why should he look to her for guidence? So, she keeps quiet.

Allura is in a spare room aboard the IGF-ATlas, along with the other paladins and Romelle, when he confronts her. 

A knock sounds at her door. "Come in," she says, expecting it to be Coran. 

Its not. Standing in the doorway is Shiro in his Garrison uniform, making his grey eyes become prominent. Giving her a small smile, he enters her room. In surprise, Allura stands up from the chair she was sitting in. The desk has one tablet containing names of those apart of the Coalition. A tightness forms in her chest as they make eye contact. The feeling of guilt that has not gone away overwhelmingly hits her, and she can no longer hold the eye contact. 

"Shiro, what can I do for you?" Allura mentally winces at her soft tone. Surely Shiro noticed it. Placing a hand on the corner of the desk helps steady her. 

Slowly, Shiro comes closer. “I'm not going to ask if something is wrong because I know it is," he says in an equally soft tone. "You've been distant and I want to help." 

Strength leaves Allura and her shoulders slump. Its not that she has been avoiding everyone, but she doesn't want to sour their happy mood. The Coalition is beginning once again and families are reunited. The Paladins took the time off to visit with their families and when they returned they were re-energized, giving Allura homesickness on top of the other negative feelings. "It's nothing. Don't worry about me."

Shiro's eyebrows furrow, not satisfied with her answer. "I do, and I don't mean to be rude, but the others can tell also." 

Unconsciously, her grip on the desk tightens, but remains silent. 

"Allura, please, let me help you." 

That breaks lid she had over her feelings. Tears threaten to spill. "Stop," she croaks. "Just stop."

Shiro doesn't speak, but his face morphs into something gentle that Allura can't name. "You haven't changed, not one bit." Allura licks her lips. "And I hate it." The fear that has been tormenting her comes out, yet she still can't bring herself to look at him. "Yes, you are now the Captain of the Atlas, but you haven't changed." She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to stop her tears. "And I know you're going to do something that will get you killed."

She hears him Shiro sigh. “You're right. I can't promise nothing will happen to me in a dangerous situation." His footsteps reaches her ears as he comes closer. "But I'm pretty sure if you grip that desk any tighter it will break." Allura's eyes shot open as Shiro lays his right hand on hers. Immediately, her grip slacks. The white prosthetic contrasts her dark skin complexion, yet Allura finds it comforting. She can still feel her crystal that now powers his arm. Tentatively, Allura raises her gaze from the floor to meet his.

Shiro doesn’t say anything for a moment. They just look at each other. His thumb slowly moves in a circle on her hand. “You haven’t changed either,” Shiro whispers as if he said a secret.

As much as Allura wants to believe his words, self doubt over shadows her. “I hardly believe that,” she says with a huff. 

Shiro shrugs. “It’s true. You are still the Heart of Voltron,” he says with so much certainty that the negative feelings Allura feels finally disappear. The burning behind her eyes leave and the room suddenly feels warmer. 

“You give the others hope, Allura. You are their strength,” He says in the same tone.

A jolt corses through her as a realization makes itself known. “If I’m still the Heart of Voltron then you are still the Head.”

Shiro’s expression turns into confusion. “But Keith-“ Allura cuts him off. “Keith is the Black Paladin, but he still looks to you,” She clarifies. “You still lead fearlessly while listening to others.” As she speaks, Allura becomes more confident.

She takes a deep breath. “I admit, it still frightens me. Your willingness to do whatever needs to be done, I mean.” 

A light chuckle leaves Shiro’s lips. “I guess both of us are still the same.” 

Happiness starts to bloom in her. For too long has she been absent of positive emotions. In a burst of courage, Allura wraps her arms around him, squeezing hard. “Thank you, Shiro,” she mumbles into his neck.

Shiro’s arms wrap around her to return the embrace. “Always, Allura, but to be honest, I’m not sure what exactly I did,” he confesses. 

Allura just continues to hug him, her grip not slacking. “You said things I needed to hear,” she answers. The wild emotions she had starts to calm. The weeks of chaos do not come close to the peace she feels in this moment. It is as if every hardship Allura faced means nothing. Not even an invasion can diminish their private moment with each other.

"In that case," Shiro softly speaks next to her ear. "You're welcome, Heart."

Allura smiles. Yes, she did fall for Lotor, but it was due to empty promises. It did not compare to the feeling in her heart now, and Allura knows it is for the Head Of Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops only second prompt and I’m late. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
